This invention relates to a trimmer for cutting bash or grass.
In a trimmer of a straight rod type equipped with a gear chamber for driving a cutter blade when a cutting operation is performed, it has hitherto been usual practice to use a hollow operation rod formed of an aluminum alloy of high strength, and a rigid shaft formed of carbon steel to serve as a transmission shaft which extends through the interior of the hollow operation rod and is journalled by four or five bearings. This type of trimmer has suffered the following disadvantages. To minimize vibration that might occur during operations, the parts should be assembled with a high degree of precision. During operations, the operator should be careful not to bend the operation rod. Moreover, the trimmer itself is rather heavy in weight and high in cost.